halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Halo: The Beacon
= Meat and Tater's Personal Note: = Well, readers, I need to tell you... I'm sorry... I'm sorry for failing you, I'm sorry for trying to be something I never could be. I broke my own golden rules when it came down to making articles. I pledged to make only stories and never to list information. I broke my rules and I'm sorry; I have failed you and my articles have failed you... So now I'm going back to doing things the way I used to. I'll never list information, I'll never bore you with facts-I'll entertain you with rich storys from now on. Please accept my apology. So now I'm starting off on a fresh step by making Halo: The Beacon, a story about my first Abiter character. I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me what you thought here... FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 03:32, 21 April 2009 (UTC) = COMMENTS BEFORE STORY WAS FINISHED = The following comments were made before the story was finished. There are some spelling and grammar errors, other than that, its a good article so far. Thanks, I will try to fix that. Please come back and tell me what you thought when the article is finished. I enjoy hearing what you guys have to say! FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 03:32, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Good Article. It's better than any Elite article that I wrote, but I only wrote one... I think. I'm glad to see you enjoyed it! FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 03:32, 21 April 2009 (UTC) I enjoyed reading the reactions between the minor and Varine. It adds a fair bit of realism to the story, which is something that a lot of articles these days lack. Im also saddened to hear about your thoughts on detail. The fannon has become far to technical in issues like that, and I felt angry when I saw that you had to make 3 more articles, just to defend project slayer. ...Anyways, I like that you've made a character with a different perspective. I totally never intended to do that. >.> <.< CONSPIRACY! Blade bane 09:42, 24 February 2009 (UTC)Blade bane Thanks. You know, I like you. You write your articles in a story-line instead of a list of facts like most. It's a nice break from all the crap you usually see here. As for the detail, I promised that I would always tell stories and not list boring facts. That was what made me better, that was my pride. I stripped myself of that pride and now I'm making up for it by making this article. I think it will be one of the best articles on this site once it's done. At least I hope so. It was nice seeing you again Blade bane. =) FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 03:32, 21 April 2009 (UTC) If you wanted to make a story about your character why don't you do what most of the others do and make a seperate article for your story like Halo: The Tale of 'Zembenee or something along those lines. You know most character articles are all factual for a reason, this is a wikia it's meant to be fact, that's why we made the story articles, for stories. Just putting it out there, but things are the way they are here because they work damned fine. Thnx for readin :D Umm... it's halo fanon. It's not really against the rules to do things my way. That... really doesn't help me out much. All it tells me is about a "rule" that I haven't heard of and hasn't been enforced which means that it isn't really a do-or-die rule. So please just tell me what you thought next time. FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 03:32, 21 April 2009 (UTC) I was just saying that it was, from experience, the norm for full-fledged stories not to be under the characters article, the character article is for the facts of the character, it's not really a rule, just the way things usually worked around here, the story itself is pretty interesting and I don't want to, in any-way harass it, or your work. I wasn't trying to enforce anything, let alone a fraudulant rule, I merely stated it as advice, as I have said, it's rare that people do this and those not used to it may think less if they just see the heading, then see there's a story, it's a thing new guys often do, Thnx for reading :D Oh, okay. Thanks. FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 03:32, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Elite's never use Heretic weapons. In Ghost of Onyx. ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 09:53, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Arbiter used all weapons so does Varine... FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 03:32, 21 April 2009 (UTC) =List of errors I found in part 2= Just a list of errors I made... hope you dont take this the wrong way, I just want this to turn out as best it can. I didnt do chapter one. A figure rose from the city streets... it was the Pelican- A pelican wouldn't be called a figure. wanted to breif him of his new mission.- Brief spelt wrong. this armor was what Varine was now... an arbiter, a hero- Sentence doesn't make sense; it means the armor is a hero. He fitted into his armor... lastly, Varine took the helmet-sentance fragment. The end doesnt fit with the start. Then it hit him: his beleifs.- Beliefs spelt wrong. Even Varine himself didn't know that.-Just delete that. He has already been briefed. And some random capitalization errors. Once again, hope you dont take this the wrong way! Blade bane 09:01, 8 March 2009 (UTC)Blade bane lol dude, that's going to happen a lot. Sometimes, when I type, ideas are flowing through my head so fast that I can miss the little errors like spelling. Hell I've called him Jaren so many times it's funny xD Some of those are puposful like the pelican figure thing, I wanted it to be seen as a figure first because as it rose even Varine couldn't see it completely. Thanks. FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 03:32, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Nice... I have to say: its pretty damn good! Except for the occasional spelling mistake it's a fantastic story. Also the combat is vivid and paints wonderful images in my head. Good job dude. Thanks, it's nice to see someone enjoyed my story. FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 03:32, 21 April 2009 (UTC) I liked it too, along with the Epic of Barbatus story. Thanks ;P FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 03:32, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Pretty Cool... ShockTrooper That it is, I just have to fix those errors and add the last touches. FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 03:32, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Wow that is a big article, almost as big as the Halo 3: Asscension (almost lol) Keep up the good work. :) --Gruntijackal 15:03, 16 April 2009 (UTC) This article's talk page is becoming long too... lol. Well, at least the comments are supporting. Most articles that have talk pages are either really good or really bad. FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 03:32, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Well... The story is good, and I like how the Elite and the Spartan met up again. And how the Arbiter vanished instead of dying. But I have one criticism- It was more than a little unrealistic (to me) for him to have his throat slit and survive... But on the whole, good article. --Needler 00:05, 20 April 2009 (UTC) True. There are ways to save a person from that sort of injury though, the conditions just have to be right ;) Thanks for the comment! FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 03:32, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah... When you think about it, if they've mastered interstellar travel and personal shielding, they could fix a slit throat, as long as there wasn't too much blood loss... So I take my criticism back. Great story. =3 Needler 02:42, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Good point there friend. Thanks. FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 03:32, 21 April 2009 (UTC) = COMMENTS MADE AFTER STORY WAS FINISHED = Now that the story is finished, leave your comments below this section. Thank you! Didnt expect that ending. You told me either Varine or F71 would die, not both. Anyways, it was sad. Really sad. My last words would have been: "F*** YOU ALL!!!", not something nice. There are a couple of spelling errors you could fix, but other than that it is really good. = SPECIAL THANKS = This a section dedicated to those who helped me out with this story and to those who didn't say my articles were shit. This is to my fans, to my friends, and to my helpers. Thank you all so much, I could never have done any of this without you. This is for everyone but a few of the greatest helpers are listed below. * Thanks to J!MMY8806 for supplying me with the image of the UNSC Pride and for always being a big supporter and an overall nice person. You've got talent J!MMY8806, don't let anyone tell you different. * Thanks to SPARTAN-08BLAM! for being my biggest fan and making me want to finish the article. He was always there when the others bashed me to make me feel better. You're the greatest friend a man could ask for Blammo ;) * Thanks to Justanothergrunt for always being there to annoy me. Haha, just kidding. You help me out a lot with your constructive criticism. You play a big part in helping others man, never change that. * Thanks to SheWhoKnows for being the kindest person to me when I needed it. You can make people feel a lot better, hope you never lose that trait. * Thanks to Blade bane for being a good friend to me just like SPARTAN-08BLAM! You're a cool person man, hope our friendship never ends. * Thanks to all of you who left comments to help me out or compliment me. It can really take you a long way if you got people to back you up. Sorry I just have to get this off my chest... To all you who laugh and scoff at me on the IRC... what do you have to say now? Are my articles shit anymore? Am I still Meat and Failures? Look where I am now, I was able to get past all of you with the help of my friends. Take a long look at yourselves and try to be like my friends. They're the greatest friends I've ever wanted. Do you have friends like mine who would risk their necks for you? Or is it just the friends who agree with you out of fear? I also find it funny how none of you guys commented on the article ;) FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 03:32, 21 April 2009 (UTC) If you'd like to say something about the special thanks section, please leave your comment below. ---- You're a great guy too Stephen ;)! And DAMN RIGHT M&T is one of teh best authors on this site and definitely one of my favorite just below Actene, (sorry, you just can't beat Actene). Try and trash this one dewds let's see you fail! FIGHT OPPRESION!!!!!!!!--Pugna Concussio! "Fight Oppression!" 02:54, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ---- I've never had someone think so highly of me. I never thought of myself that highly. I really dont know how to respond to something like this. Thanks Stephen. great story This was a great story and I have been following you since you were booted from gruntepiedia. Unfortunately I have a few minor errors to point out. Even the slowest mainline ships could outrun a phantom and using css-class battle-cruisers inside high charity.... those things are 3km long! Also the css could destroy 10 human frigates.These problems don't need fixing its just they are there.seriously these problems don't need fixing. I also took the liberty of fixing your spelling mistakes. sorry for nitpicking Colass 14:35, October 10, 2009 (UTC)